Isn't Life a Fairytale
by Mystery RoseWriter
Summary: Artemis is a unique princess. Determination of blazing fire, Hair gold as the rays of sun, Eyes gray as a storm, Bow & Arrow deadly as dragon, Adventures wild as a dream, Love story sweet as sugar & Life, like a Fairytale. Spitfire, more Pairings. Plz R&R


_**Isn't Life Unque Fairytale?**_

_**A/U:**** Hey its rosewriter! This story is the new and way more improved Isn't Life a fairytale of course I changed the name just a bit! Lol But anyway this is going to be a way better story and gonna have more adventure, romance, humor, action, mystery and all that other good stuff! :D And I'll probable update this way faster than my other stories but please read and review! Thanks! Also this isn't the beginning of the story its a part taken from a chapter in the story. ;P Hehe I'm so happy! This is way more of what I wanted my other story to be like... Enjoy! Chapter 1 coming soon...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Short Teaser:<strong>

"Ah stupid thorn!" Artemis harshly whispers to herself, trying to stop the wound from bleeding as much.

She was tired after running, running far away as possible from that _monster_, and the huge spiraled vine covered in sharp, blood-thirsty thorn cutting into her flesh didn't help. Neither did stepping on the small but sharp rocks hidden by the thick layer of leaves on the forest floor with bare feet. For her kid-napper or should I say princess-napper took her royal glass slippers along with her royal dress and replace them with a light blue peasant dress and dark green cloak. Though she was kinda happy to get the sparkle glass slippers off except for the part that her captor did not replace the shoes with anything.

Tearing off a part of her cloak she wrapped the piece around her shin securely, the exact spot were the thorn left torn skin to bleed. A lot.

Then she remembered the _monster _had a monster of his own and that he would probable send it out to look for her. However when she tried to get up, she only suceeded in having sharp but at the same time a dull pain spread throughout her feet. Making her have to sit down again.

"Oh great Artemis, You have so many problems!" She grumbles to herself. "Lets see first problem; A huge thorn cut you and your about to bleed to death! Second problem; your feet have multiple rock bruises. last but not least you have ahuge scaley problem that will probable eat you because you can't even run much less run! How can this get any-"

Without warning bright lightening strikes a tree twenty feet away from Artemis. With booming thunder and flooding rain following it.

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

"-Worse!" Robin yells at his best friend who is now standing under a thick tree trying to keep the map he's holding dry.

Just then a loud crack thunders through the air causing Robin's black horse to whine and buck. While Wally's red-haired horse chews dumbly on a blades of grass sticking out between two rocks.

"Look I promis we're headed the right way. See, We started at the Kingdom of Wyder then passed through the Kingdom of Dider, now we're in ummm..." States Wally tracing the map, he was holding, with his finger. "Aha! The Kingdom Cordus!"

"Wait What! we're suposse to be in Golud three hours ago! And second of all I don't see any castle around here... if you haven't noticed we're in a forest?" Impatiently asks Robin using his black cape to help keep him dry from the furious rain.

Although Wally was Robin's best friend he could be so oblivious. Just like his horse still chewing ever blade of grass he could find while Robin's horse smartly ran into a cave.

"Oh well maybe... We probable took a wrong turn! And there's no time limit of when we should be there! I mean your father did say we should be there... nevermind! Just come help me find where we are!" Grumbles Wally turning the map side to side as if it was a pirates treasure map instead of a simple easy-to-read map, that it was.

"Look my horse found shelter C'mon I'll take a look at the map! Lets just try to keep dry at least." Says Robin walking into the cave. Wally manages to follow without stumbling while staring at the map.

Again Thunder boomed and if possible made the rain pour now faster and harder. Although the Lightening this time struck a tree making it fall right in front of Wally's horse. Gladly this made the horse run straight into the cave.

Robin rolled his eyes at his friend still acting as if the map were a treasure map. So He walked over snached the map away from Wally and started to inspect it.

"Hey! I think I almost figured out what we did wrong!" Yelled Wally.

"You mean what _you_ did wrong?." Corrected Robin.

Robin wouldn't be surprised if his friend was reading the map upside-down, There should have been a bridge crossing over the river but there was none? He knew this because his father made him look the map just in case. His father was always like that and in this case Robin was thankful.

He couldn't figure it out. Something was off... The looked exactly the same as the one his father made him study, brown with age. Of course many maps were brown with age... so maybe Wally might've grabbed the wrong map. Great. Just great.

"Ahem, I think I see your problem!" Sighs Robin pointing to a huge mudge of brown before fac-palming. "Wally don't tell me you brought Megan's fudge along!"

"No I didn't- Alright! Maybe I did but-" Stuttered Wally his face becoming red as a royal tomato. "You know how yummy it is!"

"I don't care how yummy it is because know you have the 'yummy' fudge covering the bridge we were suppose to take! So now were stuck in the middle of no where!" Shouted Robin.

**End of short Teaser**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AU: Hope you liked it? Thats like a part of a chapter from the story Isn't Life A Unique Fairytale! Again I'm truely sorry about Isn't Life a Fairytale :( But I'm really happy about this new version! ;D_ Well I'm going to quickly gonna explain whos, who. Oh yeah and this story is kinda like young justice set in fairytale time. **

**Main Characters:**

**Artemis: Princess Artemis of Biden Kingdom**

**Zatanna: Princess Zatanna of Kapnos Kingdom**

**Megan: Wyder's castle Maid but has a secret**

**Wally: Prince Wallace of Wyder Kingdom**

**Robin: Adopted Prince Robin of Branwen Kingdom**

**Roy: Hunter for the evil queen Ursula**

**Conner: Branwen's Stable boy**

**Kaldur: Prince Kaldur of Dider Kingdom**

**P.S Please REVIEW! I don't have a ransom of reviews for the story! YAY! Hahaha now please do the honors of REVIEWING! Thanks! ;)**


End file.
